ufofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Xzantronos
Hi, welcome to UFO-Alien Database! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Alien Languages page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 05:09, 4 May 2009 Greetings Hello and welcome to this wikia. I have read on the Alien Languages article that you know some of the, how might I place this, "language" of the Reptilians (hope I spelled that right). This is cool! Although first may I ask which race was your first contact? For me I was never abducted, to my knowledge, by any extraterresrals but I have seen a couple UFOs in my life time. If you wish to chat with me please leave a message on my user talk page. :). Hoep to chat sometime! Rift Fleet 01:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm your message reads that you are in constant contact with The Greys. May you answethis question for me. I wold like to know if you are in contact with the good Greys, the ones who try to warn Earth about threats and try to keep us safe, or the bad Greys, who abduct humans to experiment on them or try to harm the Earth, I would just like to know because I have learned that their are alot of versions or species of Greys out there. By the way how might some one get abducted any way? Do the extraterrestrials just try to find the least suspecting human they can find and beam them up or do they acctually chose who they want to contact? Also I would also like to know a couple of other things if you do not mind; one: is their anything that you wish to ask me? Two: do you know the language of the Greys? Also have you taken a look at the UFO Ship Classes yet I made it in order to officaly organize the different types of UFOs seen around the world. Course I am curious about the Droxx since "non-biological" extraterrestrials might mean that they might be machines. If they are machines than I might have a plan to stop them but I may need to speak to either the Ashtar Galactic Command leader or a Grey representative about the plan I have. Course first I need more information about them but I just have a feeling that these Droxx can be delt with due to human inginuaty! Well I hope that we can be friends on this site because I think we can learn alot form each other. "May light always prevail over darkness." Also when placing a message down try to place four titles (~) down after your message. I do not know why the wikias do it but it seems to be on every wikia that I know of. :). Rift Fleet 03:20, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Reference I do not wish to be mean or anything but I was wondering why you did not sign on before you posted your message at first. Also I did not trust the Ahstar at first, and I still do not, but I guess right now I am open to the galactic community but I tend to only defend the Earth and the galaxy from other threats. Though I could use a ship of my own and I still need to learn how to communicate telepathicaly. Every one out their says that they communicate through minds but I have yet to see how to do that yet! :). Any way so the Greys that you speak to are neutral right I mean they ae not good or bad just in the middle. Hmm well I plan on going stargazing some time to just look up and see if I can find anything out their. Oh yeah I was wondering if you could take a look at some of the articles that I made, the links are on my user page for easier access since I hope to sort some things out. Oy I think I may need to talk to, either in person or telepathicaly, with some one out their, who is either neutral or good, and just have a chat with them. First about the Droxx then about some other races out their besides the usual visitors to Earth. Also were you ever abducted? I am just wondering about this for now and try to leave out the experimentation parts since I may not need to read about who ever trying to figure out how a chicken works or something. LOL (this is an accronim for the words "laugh out loud"). :). Rift Fleet 04:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Well I was wondering what you have been up to lately since you have not come around this wikia site in a while. By the way you can post sound files on wikias but I am not sure ow to. Also what does your user name mean? Like is it part of a language or something that jsut came to mind or something else? Hope to chat soon! Oh yeah feel free to ask my any questions you might have of your own about me I do not mind answering a couple. :). "May light always prevail over darkness." Rift Fleet 03:41, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Go to my MySpace account and send me a message in a reply to the one I sent you perhaps then we can chat more privately since I do not trust this site to post what I will relay to you. Hope to chat sometime later! Rift Fleet 02:12, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I looked at the Good Alien Races page and I am quite releived that I did not join one of their websites. Whew! I knew my intuition had something nagging at me about them. So should the A.G.C. be moved to the Evil Alien Races page or should it be kept where it is for now? I am askign you since you know more about these things than I do. LOL. :). Besides I think "Athena" or "Sheran" had a bad "feeling" in those names anyway. Hope to chat soon sometime! Rift Fleet 04:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm okay. Oh yeah I was on last night for that "Flash Chat" thing but no one was on at that time. Oh well try again another time. :). Rift Fleet 13:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) The Greys I responded on MySpace to your responce in case you have not looked at it yet. Any way did the greys reply to you about what you relayed to them yet? If they do, or did, reply may I ask what they said? I may ask because I have gone out side almost every night this week and I have been waiting for them. You did reply one time that they could "hone" into my brain wave leingths or something right? Well I hope we may chat again sometime! :). Rift Fleet 04:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Not that their is anything I can really do but I feel like I must ask "how may I help?" Also I have been trying to clear my mind so that I can recieve messages from the orions and so far one of the methods I have used is "focusing on my breathing". Here is a question or two; one: how might I know if I do recive a message from them? Two: does the mind have to be cleared of all thoughts or just bring the thoughts down to one or two? Well reply when you can and I hope we chat chat later. :). Rift Fleet 18:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I know their may not be anything I could do but if I could still meet the Greys I may be able to give them my own opinions on this new threat. I could also give them ideas for ships or perhaps weapons if they like. Reply when you can and I hope that you can tell me what the greys said about me, either about them "taking me up" or about giving them my ideas, or if you just want to chat. :|. I would also like to know more about this race you know about too since I am now curious as to who they are. Rift Fleet 22:04, 9 June 2009 (UTC)